


Tongue-tied

by Unicorn_alien_staccato



Series: Spontaneous [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, My first attempt at fluff and some romance, Romance, Short One Shot, and very cute together, i just think they're neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_alien_staccato/pseuds/Unicorn_alien_staccato
Summary: Madoka's confessing to Homura. Of course, working out the courage to speak it out loud is never as easy as it's shown in fiction.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Series: Spontaneous [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787074
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Tongue-tied

**Author's Note:**

> First fluff and romance piece here we go! MadoHomu is just too cute to not write about.

Right, so this confession attempt was definitely not going out as smoothly as Madoka had imagined (for the past few weeks after being aware of the fact that, oh shit, she liked Homura, and oh shit, she liked Homura  **a lot** ). Ah, at least she finally managed to get to the start of the actual confession this time.  


“Well, you see- I- Well-” Madoka’s fidgeting with her hands, rubbing at her wrists, looking at anywhere but Homura’s (really pretty, like glowing nebulae and shining amethysts and- _ Madoka stop waxing poetry in your head and confess! To! Her! _ ) sharp purple eyes. Her face felt hot, she’s probably sweating and Madoka was screaming-panicking, really-in her head. 

“Madoka…?” Homura questions, concerned.

Whoever said practice makes perfect was a goddamn liar, since she practiced like ten, twenty times in front of a stuffed animal until Tatsuya barged into her room and found out. Practice clearly  _ did not _ make perfect because even now her throat was still getting clogged up, she was still getting nervous and she still  _ hasn’t confessed yet _ .

“So, um, I- Well-” She snuck a look up at Homura-and quickly ducked her face back down, skin heating up further than she thought it could. When she spoke again, Madoka sounded all too loud for her ears. Yet her voice comes out even softer than Homura’s usual tone. “I know we’ve been best friends for a while, and even though I really, really cherish our friendship-it means a lot to me Homura, really! But-” Her sentence’s cut off, words failing her, tongue turning to stone. Why can’t she say it?

Homura suddenly cuts in, and she sounds...sad? “ But, I presume...you don’t want to be friends with me anymore?” 

Wait. Wait hold up- Wait wait wait wait hold on a second that not- That’s not what-

Shock filled her body, and Madoka immediately looked up, pink locking with purple, “No no no! You’ve got it all wrong Homura-chan! What I mean is- What I mean is that I like you! Not just as a friend, but more !” Clasping Homura’s dainty hands into her own, Madoka leans in closer, close enough to see the pretty pink blush that blooms on Homura’s pale cheeks. Her heart is pounding like crazy

Take a deep breath, and.

“What I want to say is, Homura, I love you.” Finally, she’s said it. Madoka finally confessed. She just hopes this love is reciprocated now.

Madoka’s answer is found in Homura’s deep red flush, and the quick press of their lips in an all too short chaste kiss. Her mind goes blank, and it takes a few seconds for her to process it. Blinking a few times, she stares at Homura’s flustered form. Her hands are in mid-air, she doesn’t know how to deal with the sudden rush of pure euphoria, so Madoka does the next best thing.

She pulls Homura into another kiss. A longer one this time.


End file.
